A Great World For The Kid
by Dr. Walker Gear
Summary: Cada que dudaba de mis decisiones, mamá solía decirme: "Si miras hacia atrás, tal vez encuentres algo que te ayude". Nunca lo llegué a comprender del todo y sin embargo lo hacía, quizá porque nunca creí que mi madre me dijera algo inútil o porque quería mantener algo de ella a mí lado. Pero ahora que vuelvo a dudar los caminos recorridos, debo retroceder para hallar la respuesta.


_-Oye William, ¿te encuentras bien?-volteé con la mirada algo perdida._

 _¿Me encontraba bien?, pasó hace varios meses y aun estando con ese ambiente tan cálido que ofrecía nuestro hogar no podía evitar sentirme intranquilo, pero sobre todo triste._

 _-Creo que no-respondí llevándome la mano a la garganta, sintiéndola un ligero dolor de cabeza-creo que iré al baño un momento._

 _-¿Seguro, no preferirías ir a la enfermería?-me dijo mientras se servía una buena cantidad de ponche._

 _-Nah, creo que subiré-sentía que el dolor de cabeza aumentaba-necesito subir…_

 _Mi voz tembló con cierta desesperación y creo que me hizo parecer que estaba peor de lo que aparentaba, porque cuando vi la mirada de Mord, pude ver una sombra de sospecha escondida por sus ojos, ¿tal vez no me creía?_

 _-Volveré en un segundo-cambié rápidamente mi rostro y le di la mejor sonrisa que en ese momento podía dar-todavía no he bailado._

 _Ella me asintió con una sonrisa, bebió de golpe su ponche y se encaminó con paso firme hacia la pista de baile._

 _Y fue en ese momento que me apresuré a las escaleras, una parte de mi quería creer que aquello que sentía era resultado de la bebida y lo arisco que me pongo algunas veces por culpa de esta, pero la otra parte más razonable de mí sabía la verdad, que mi estado actual no era ni por asomo, resultado del alcohol._

 _Pasé de largo el baño, ese no era mi destino._

 _Yo buscaba llegar a mi habitación._

 _Con cuidado y silencio abrí la puerta, no estaba tan desordenada como siempre, no veía el usual montón de ropa que solía dejar en mi silla, mis botas ya no se encontraban colgando del ventilador del techo y de entre todas las cosas, ya no había ninguna botella o petaca a la vista._

 _Ross, mi vida, sin duda hiciste un buen trabajo arreglando a alguien como yo…y no tienes idea de cuánto lamentaré esto…_

 _Cerré la puerta lentamente con la manija y me acerqué al armario que conseguí de segunda mano, el polvo se soltó de sus viejas bisagras cuando lo abrí._

 _Mis manos enguantadas temblaron mientras buscaban en las húmedas y oscuras profundidades del mueble._

 _Estuve minutos buscando en la sombras del armario, una muy pequeña parte de mí, mi parte más cuerda deseaba que desistiera de mi intento, que me fuera al baño como dije para luego bajar a la fiesta como dije y sobre todo que mis manos no se encontraran con su dura y fría estructura que ocultaba el mal en su interior._

 _Pero sí lo hicieron._

 _La fría sensación en mis manos envió una corriente eléctrica hacia mi espina dorsal, un potente escalofrío se liberó en mi espalda, otro pinchazo atravesó mi cabeza, la boca se me hacía agua, mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza en mi pecho._

 _Me senté despacio en mi cama, abrumado por las sensaciones que me invadieron de repente y que sinceramente no supe manejar de ninguna manera._

 _Era diferente a todo lo que me había enfrentado._

 _Era muy diferente._

 _Tragué saliva y observé lentamente el objeto en mis manos, una pequeña caja de metal, plateada y con el contorno de una mano dibujada en su cara superior, siendo específico, el contorno de_ _ **mi mano**_ _. Le había pedido a Azazel que me la fabricara para guardar cosas muy importantes en ella, cosas valiosas para mí y era por eso que solo_ _ **yo**_ _,_ _con mi propia firma de poder mágico podía liberar sus cadenas y darle la libertad que ella deseaba._

 _¿O tal vez la libertad que yo deseaba darle?_

 _No lo sé, durante esos segundos, sentí que todo lo que aprendí durante los años se había ido en un parpadeo, me sentía débil e indefenso. Como en una vieja noche hace 13 años, cuando tan solo era un niño que tenía 8._

 _El dolor en mi cabeza atacó con más fuerza que antes, las náuseas me estaban invadiendo, un sentimiento de desesperación invadía mis manos, mi boca se sentía tan seca como un desierto._

 _Tragué sonoramente, tenía que pensar bien en lo que haría._

 _Tiraría varios meses de avances a la basura, mi esfuerzo, el de Ross y los demás, no podía hacer eso, no podía…_

 _-¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?-me susurré mientras me sujetaba el rostro-no puedo hacer est-_

 _Un destello en mis manos interrumpió mi corta línea de pensamiento, el fugaz sonido de unas cadenas cayendo al suelo llegó a mis oídos, miré aterrado mi mano derecha pegada fuertemente contra la cara superior de la caja._

 _¡¿En qué momento…?!_

 _Volví a tragar la poca saliva que mi boca podía formar, mi sed se volvía mayor, mi hambre, mi dolor, mi temblor, todo._

 _Reí nervioso, otro pinchazo de dolor atravesó mi cabeza._

 _-No lo necesito…-me dije tratando de mantener cuerdo._

 _ **BUM BUM**_

 _-No lo necesito…-mi pecho latió con fuerza-…no lo necesito…_

 _ **BUM BUM**_

 _-No lo necesito…-mis manos apretaban la caja, totalmente temblorosas-…para nada lo necesito…_

 _ **BUM BUM**_

 _-No lo necesito…-¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? ¿Se habrán dado cuenta de que no he bajado aún?-…yo no lo necesito…_

 _ **BUM BUM**_

 _-No…lo…necesito…-sentía como si mi cabeza fuera a partirse en dos._

 _ **BUM BUM**_

 _-No…necesito…-vi mi expresión en mi viejo espejo-…no…_

 _ **BUM BUM**_

 _-Jaja…necesito…-_

 _ **BUM BUM**_

 _-Necesito…-_

 _ **BUM BUM**_

 _-…-me quedé callado en medio de esa espiral de locura y desesperación que empezaba a consumirme._

 _Ya no sabía de qué preocuparme, de mi cabeza que sentiría que se partiría en dos por el dolor, mi corazón que latía con tanta fuerza que atravesaría mi tórax, mi boca tan seca como el Sahara o mis pensamientos vueltos un huracán tan descontrolado como el Katrina._

 _No sabía qué hacer, ni cuanto duraría, ni siquiera, ni siquiera…_

 _-Ni siquiera sé, si se puede poner peor…-bufé con voz aguda._

 _No debí decir eso, apenas estaba empezando._

 _-_ _ **Wiiiliiaaaaam~**_

 _En ese momento mi boca soltó un chillido. Lo más cercano a lo que podría compararlo sería el de un animal totalmente herido, que está a punto de ser rematado por las mandíbulas del depredador y al final, puede que en esos mismos instantes, no estuviera para nada alejado de la realidad._

 _Deje el contenedor en mi cama y me acerqué tambaleante a un viejo y mugroso espejo que tenía colgado en mi pared y miré el reflejo. En toda mi vida, nunca había visto esa expresión de desesperación en mi rostro._

 _-No es real-me dije firmemente mientras pegaba mi frente al sucio cristal-no es real, cálmate maldita sea, no es real…_

 _No paraba de repetirme esas palabras como un mantra, mientras sentía como la suciedad del espejo se pegaba a mi frente por obra del sudor. Ya era oficial, mi corazón se había detenido en ese mismo momento._

 _-_ _ **Queeeeriiidoooo~**_

 _Unas manos comenzaron a escalar lentamente por mi espalda, estas proyectaban un cariño especial que me quería llevar a una noche lejana y cálida, pero que a la vez me llenaba todo el pecho de culpa._

 _-No eres real-sentía la humedad en mis ojos, ¿estoy llorando?-tú ya no existes._

 _-_ _ **¿Qué no existo?**_ _-preguntó la voz a mis espaldas con tono juguetón-_ _ **¿mis manos sobre tu piel, acaso no se siente real?, ¿mi voz, acaso no se oye real?**_

 _Su fría existencia se apegó aún más a mí, su pecho sobre mi espalda y sus manos acariciando sobre mi corazón. Justo como aquella noche._

 _-_ _ **Puedo sentirlo**_ _-me susurró melosa al oído-_ _ **tu corazón, acelerándose**_ _ **por mí, es tan lindo**_ _._

 _Mi cuerpo no responde, vamos…_

 _ **-Tu sin duda me haces sentir deseada**_ _-parecía totalmente encantada al verme a su merced-_ _ **creo que eso merece un premio.**_

 _Un horrible presentimiento recorrió completamente mi cuerpo y para cuando abrí los ojos, ella había forzado mi organismo paralizado por el miedo, a girar y entonces…_

 _ **CHUU~**_

 _...me había besado._

 _En ese instante, me apagué._

 _No había temor, no había desesperación, dolores físicos, malos recuerdos._

 _Nada._

 _Solo ella y yo, como en esa noche en Tokyo._

 _Sin embargo no podía existir calidez en medio de esos oscuros momentos que me había tocado vivir, pues el sentimiento se detuvo cuando mi vista enfocó bien aquella cosa con la que había pegado mis labios._

 _Solté un grito de horror, salté hacia atrás y pude sentir el impacto contra la pared._

 _Ella…ella…_

 _-_ _ **¿Qué pasa William?**_

 _Su brillante cabello rubio ahora se veía mugroso como si acabara de salir de lo profundo de la tierra, sus ojos amables se había deformado en unas horribles pupilas rojas llenas de maldad, su piel de porcelana era cosa del pasado pues ahora dominaba un grotesco color verde y finalmente sus ropas usualmente elegantes se habían reducido a un sencillo vestido blanco, el mismo con el que la habíamos enterrado aquel día._

 _Sin embargo mi mirada se fijó en un punto más debajo de su cuello y fue cuando me horroricé todavía más, su pe-pecho, su pecho estaba…_

 _-_ _ **Oh, ¿te gusta?**_ _-me dijo con una enorme y mórbida sonrisa-_ _ **es el recuerdo de nuestra despedida, nuestra última despedida…**_

 _Justo en el lugar en el que debería estar su corazón había un agujero, un ENORME agujero que estaba en una constante emanación de sangre que manchaba completamente sus vestimentas y que a mí me llenaba de horror y culpa._

 _-_ _ **¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor de todo?**_ _-ella se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado-_ _ **tu mirada al hacerlo.**_

 _Ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, se sentía tan fría…_

 _Pero yo en esos momentos ya no lo soportaba._

 _-_ _ **Esto no te gusta, ¿verdad?**_ _-me preguntó mientras acariciaba mi cuello tranquilamente._

 _Tenía la mirada perdida y las lágrimas corriendo lentamente por mis ojos, en aquel estado catatónico en el que quedé sinceramente no tengo idea de cómo logré mover la cabeza de lado a lado, un claro "no" hacia su pregunta._

 _-_ _ **Querido, tú conoces la solución**_ _-decía al son de sus caricias-_ _ **la única solución que tienes**_ _._

 _Mi vista viajo lentamente por el suelo hasta un objeto plateado, el causante de esta situación._

 _Hice el esfuerzo de levantarme, pero mis piernas no aguantaron y caí de bruces al suelo, ella soltaba delicadas risas ante mis inútiles intentos de ponerme de pie. Al final solo me quedó arrastrarme como una desdichada alimaña hasta el plateado tesoro a los pies de mi cama._

 _Me parecía un larguísimo camino casi como una eternidad, sentía claramente mis brazos agarrotándose y a mis dolores acercándose lentamente, queriéndome como su presa de nuevo, sin embargo cuando ya estaban a punto de lanzarse hacia mí, ya lo tenía en mis manos._

 _Solté una risa, tal vez de alivio, tal vez de victoria, tal vez de locura._

 _No lo sé._

 _Pero en un acto rápido lo abrí la caja y pude ver claramente un nube compuesta de oscuridad salió de ella, no sabría describirlo, tal vez el mal siendo liberado de aquella caja de Pandora que resguardé en lo profundo de mi armario o simplemente mí ya desquiciada mente llegando a su punto límite._

 _Ni siquiera yo estoy seguro…_

 _Poco me importó cuando observé el interior, allí estaba._

 _En perfecto estado, sin alguna quebradura o signo de haberse derramado, seguía tal y como el día en que la aislé de mi vida._

 _Sentado en el piso usando mi cama como respaldándome en mi vieja cama, admiré la botella de cristal frente a mí, tenía su boca cubierta por un corcho forrado de dorado y su cuerpo envuelto en una etiqueta llena de detalles blancos, rojos y azules._

 _-Everclear…-fue el balbuceante sonido que escapó de mis labios._

 _-_ _ **Encerrado en una solitaria prisión, esperando el momento para reunirse contigo, William**_ _-recitó con elocuencia mi acompañante._

 _Tragué saliva, la sed me invadió y acerqué mi boca hacia el tapón para destapar la botella._

 _-_ _ **¿Sientes el olor, querido?**_ _-me decía ella al momento que escupía el objeto en mi boca hacia un rincón-_ _ **es muy atrayente.**_

 _Y lo era, un aroma fuerte, típico de la bebida que era._

 _-_ _ **¿Y bien?**_ _-preguntó ella bastante divertida-_ _ **pruébalo.**_

 _Esas palabras, esas santas palabras, esas horribles palabras..._

 _-A tu salud-dije con el mismo tono jocoso que ella y procedía a llevarme la botella a mi boca._

 _Posiblemente era por la falta de costumbre, pero quemaba y mucho._

 _Mi boca y garganta se sentían en llamas, sin embargo solo fue momentáneo, porque al siguiente segundo se sintió…_

 _-Delicioso-dije cuando mis labios dejaron la boca de la botella para tomar aire._

 _No era solo el sabor, la sensación tibia al bajar por mi garganta, el adormecimiento que dejaba en mis sentidos, era simplemente perfecto._

 _Para ella era un completo espectáculo, su sonrisa no podía ser más grande._

 _-_ _ **Creo que esto es todo**_ _-dijo en un tono ciertamente melancólico._

 _Yo no le hice caso, seguía dando sorbo tras sorbo a la botella._

 _Más cuando se levantó y avanzó hacia mí fue cuando me detuve, ella se sentó en mi regazo y me miró directamente a los ojos, posiblemente fuera la bebida, pero había olvidado por completo el horror que me produjeron esos ojos. Pues en esos momentos le devolví la mirada totalmente embelesado._

 _-_ _ **Siempre estoy contigo Will**_ _-mis ojos se abrieron al ver que me llamaba de esa forma, nunca lo hizo cuando estuvo viva-_ _ **nunca lo olvides.**_

 _ **CHUU~**_

 _El beso esta vez fue en mi mejilla, pero de alguna manera se sintió incluso más cálido y amoroso que el anterior._

 _Como si este hubiera sido su único objetivo a cumplir, se levantó de mis piernas y caminó hacia mi armario abierto y puso un pie dentro de él, como si fuera a irse cruzándolo. Pero regresó su mirada a mí por última vez._

 _-_ _ **Te quiero Will**_ _-y adentrándose en aquel chisme lleno de ropa, desapareció._

 _Incluso a mí me costó trabajo procesar lo que acababa de presenciar, hasta me acerqué al mueble para inspeccionar si ella seguía allí, como un pequeño revisando si hay algún monstruo aterrador en su armario._

 _Mis pensamientos atontados por el alcohol no estaban seguros de que hacer, mire la botella en la mano y después de haberlo pensado por unos buenos momentos hice, posiblemente, mi única acción decente esa noche._

 _Volteé un poco la botella, vertiendo el Everclear por el piso de mi habitación, se supone que esta acción debe hacerse directamente en el suelo, pero les recuerdo que no estaba en mi estado más cuerdo, por lo que fui indiferente de ese detalle._

 _-A tu salud Nero-dije poniendo todo la solemnidad posible en mi voz._

 _Y procedí a darle otro trago en la botella, aquí entre nosotros, no sé cuánto tiempo tardé en terminármela entera, pero a mí me pareció unas larguísimas horas en las que a base de sorbos, hasta que por fin logré verla completamente vacía._

 _Durante ese transcurso había terminado recostado en mi cama con la botella vacía en mi mano derecha, sin fuerzas y totalmente mareado._

 _Qué raro, recuerdo haber tenido más resistencia a la bebida._

 _Lástima que mi aturdimiento duró tan poco tiempo, unos sonidos al otro lado de la puerta habían venido a despertarme de mi letargo._

 _ **TOC TOC**_

 _Eran los sonidos de alguien tocando mi puerta._

 _-¿Will?_

 _Mis sentidos se agudizaron tanto como mi alcoholizada cabeza me permitía hacerlo, de todas las personas…_

 _-¿Will, estás ahí dentro?_

 _¿Por qué tenía que ser ella?_

 _Lástima que eso no fuera el menor de mis problemas. Debido a la sorpresa de oír su voz, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, esto generó una fuerte corriente a través de mi columna, esta viajo a mi mano derecha lo que provocó que pusiera más fuerza de la debida, en otras palabras…_

 _ **CRASH**_

 _La botella explotó entera en mi mano y soltando un ruido tal, que de seguro se oyó al otro lado de la puerta._

 _-¿Will, eres tú?-su tono dubitativo tomaba más seguridad-abre la puerta, por favor_

 _No entré en pánico, ¿de qué serviría hacerlo?, de todos modos ya era obvio que estaba aquí._

 _-Está *hip* abierto-un sonoro hipido surgió en contra de mi voluntad, supongo que no será fácil mentir sobre mi estado._

 _La puerta se abrió con un leve rechinido, y en seguida ella fue el centro de mi visión._

 _Su cabello estaba peinado en una coleta alta, mientras que su hermosa figura estaba envuelta en un brillante vestido celeste, que en mi opinión quedaba perfecto con sus ojos, los cuales en esos momentos examinaban totalmente atónitos todo lo que había en la habitación: Primero yo, luego mi mano, el armario, el charco de Everclear, los fragmentos de la botella, mi mano de nuevo y regresó a mí. En ese específico orden._

 _-*hip* ¡Ross!-alcé la voz con cierta alegría-¿cómo *hip* estás amor?_

 _Tardó un par de segundos en contestarme._

 _-¿Qué te pasó?-me preguntó con tono consternado-¿qué ha pasado aquí?_

 _Al preguntar eso, pude ver sus ojos fijos en las heridas en mi mano._

 _-Tenía mucha sed, mucha sed-balbuceé con una risita-debiste ver a la botella reventando, ¡fue genial!_

 _Su mirada se vio forzada a cambiar por mis palabras, cuando vi esa dureza reflejada claramente en sus ojos, por unos segundos mi ebriedad se disipaba, obra del miedo que ella empezaba a provocarme. Solo me quedó desviar un poco la cabeza para no ver su enojo._

 _La vi tratar de liberar su enojo soltando un pequeño suspiro, para luego proceder a cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a mi armario, por un segundo en serio creí que trataría de buscar a Nero, solté otra boba risita ante ese pensamiento. Pero no, solo se acercó allí para sacar un viejo botiquín que dejé hace un buen tiempo abandonado, se supone que solo está allí en caso de "emergencia extrema"._

 _Pero bueno, me moví un poco para que se sentará junto a mí, entonces abrió la pequeña caja sacó una pinza con la que empezó a retirar de forma lenta todos y cada uno de los fragmentos de la botella que se encontraban en mi ensangrentada palma. Yo no dije nada, solo observé lo concentrada que estaba mientras me trataba._

 _-Sin duda…-trate de hablar de la forma más clara posible-…sabes lo que haces._

 _Pareciera que cuando más incómoda es la situación, más imbécil tiendo a actuar._

 _Su respuesta fue una simple y sencilla mirada, que como ya dije hace un momento, es capaz de hacerme temer._

 _Una vez que libero mi mano de todo pedazo de cristal, los hizo desaparecer en un destello de magia, después sacó un pedazo de algodón que después bañaría en alcohol y les seré sincero, de no ser porque tenía más alcohol que sangre en las venas, me habría quejado un poco por el ardor. Solo un poco._

 _Y finalmente con un ritmo lento, como si tuviera miedo de lastimarme, vendó mi mano derecha._

 _-Ya está- susurró Ross._

 _Luego de eso nos vimos rodeados en un mutismo absoluto, que en mi idiotez iba a romper con un comentario estúpido, pero…me vi totalmente incapaz de hacerlo._

 _Porque cuando la vi sosteniendo mi mano y acariciándola con gran cariño, sentí que me rompía el corazón._

 _¿Por qué me miras así?_

 _Te mentí, te hice enojar, te prometí cosas que al final no pude cumplirte y aun así me sigues queriendo tanto._

 _Es doloroso que me mires así._

 _-¿Por qué…?_

 _-¿Eh?_

 _Mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar, sentía un revoltijo en el estómago mientras me enojaba por algo que incluso después no comprendo del todo._

 _-¿¡Por qué?!-grité mientras la tomaba de los hombros y me acercaba peligrosamente a ella._

 _-¿Will, qué haces?_

 _-¿¡Por qué me miras así?!-le cuestioné mientras lágrimas volvían a salir de mis ojos._

 _-Cálmate, por favor -me decía ella mientras trataba de que la soltara-me asustas._

 _-¿Bromeas?-pregunté con una particular voz aguda-yo soy el que está asustado, acabo de verla, la vi frente a mí._

 _Ross se quedó en silencio, mirándome como descendía cada vez cada vez más profundo._

 _-¿Viste?-preguntó consternada mientras se retorcía débilmente-¿a quién viste?_

 _-¿A quién vi?-por un segundo mi mente no supo hallar una respuesta._

 _La solté bruscamente contra la cama y me paré, mi mirada perdida en el viejo mueble ropero._

 _-Nero-susurré mientras apuntaba al mueble-Vi a Nero._

 _Empecé a temblar mientras mi voz se quebraba lentamente._

 _-E-ella dijo que me quería-dije sin pensar-y que si-siempre estará conmigo…_

 _Escuché la cama moviéndose, mis instintos se accionaron y en un destello el delgado cañón de Thunderer apuntó contra la figura de Ross._

 _-¿A dónde crees que vas hermosa?-pregunté, sintiéndome totalmente destrozado-¿crees que me estoy volviendo loco?_

 _Pude ver su mano izquierda rodearse de un círculo de magia nórdica._

 _-Con que así será…_

 _Ésta vez le sonreí tranquilizadoramente antes de cambiar de objetivo y apuntar directamente a mi sien izquierda._

 _-O tal vez si estoy loco…-susurré mientras la energía se acumulaba dentro del tambor del revólver haciéndolo destellar-¡¿Estoy loco Ross?!_

 _-_ _ **Estoy harto de esta estupidez…**_

 _¡Mi respuesta no fue respondida por Ross, sino por unz enorme y pálida mano que destruyó totalmente la puerta!_

 _La gigantesca extremidad me jaló como si fuera un simple muñeco de trapo hacia el pasillo y luego hacia la oscuridad. Mi habitación y todo se perdió como un punto brillante a la distancia._

 _De repente me encontré flotando en medio de la nada, con aquel brazo blanco sujetándome cuando apareció ese ojo._

 _Enorme, redondo y totalmente rojo como la sangre. Hacía tiempo que no me caía una mirada así de sanguinaria y repugnante por igual._

 _-_ _ **Me despertaste y te agradezco…**_

 _Aquel tono lleno de superioridad me hizo recordar a Loki, pero el tono gutural de su voz solo me causaba escalofríos._

 _-_ _ **Solo queda darte la recompensa…**_

 _Todo pasó deprisa un movimiento de la mano, una colosal hilera de afilados dientes ensalivados y lo siguiente fue que…_

 _ **CRASH**_

 _ **SPLASH**_

 _Mi cabeza se había roto como un miserable huevo y los pedazos de seso junto a los salpicones de sangre volaron en todas las direcciones._

* * *

Me desperté dando una respiración violenta, como si hubiera perdido total conexión con mis pulmones hace tan solo unos momentos. Bueno, al final ese pensamiento no está tan alejado de la realidad.

Estaba desorientado, fue algo difícil darme cuenta que ya no me encontraba en la sala del trono del castillo y más bien me encontraba en un cuarto algo tenebroso, cuyo único sistema de iluminación eran un par de antorchas enganchadas en la pared y que crepitaban débilmente.

Me removí incómodo por aquel ambiente en el que me encontraba, haciendo esos movimientos noté el tubo de suero conectado a mi brazo izquierdo.

Estuve a punto de quitármelo para levantarme, pero fue en ese instante que la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Una veloz silueta se lanzó hacia mí y en mi posición actual solo alcancé a sujetar su antebrazo con la fuerza suficiente para que no me clavará el brillante escalpelo que llevaba consigo.

Ya con el sujeto más cerca pude darme cuenta de quién era, ¿cómo no reconocer esos ojos rojizos y fríos?

-¡¿Qué diablos te sucede, Mengele?!-grité mientras seguíamos forcejeando, fui capaz de ver su siempre cínica sonrisa mientras seguí intentando apuñalarme.

-Haciendo pruebas-comentó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-¿P-pruebas?-pregunté incrédulo.

-Sí, ahora quédese quieto Schwein-dijo mientras ponía cada vez más presión en su bisturí y su delgada sonrisa se marcaba más-que si no cortaré el área equivocada.

Maldito cabrón, apenas me levanté como para que me jodas así.

Me tranquilicé tanto como pude y concentré mi magia en mi mano derecha, mi confiable revólver hizo aparición mientras forzaba su brazo derecho hacia un lado. En un instante el cañón de Thunderer estaba chocando contra su frente y yo era el que llevaba la sonrisa.

-Primero me soltarás y luego te bajarás de mi cama, ¿entendiste Mengele?-

Su mirada fría no cambió ni por un segundo, parecía que había acatado lo que le ordené, aunque una vez que se había alejado de mí, sacó un portapapeles y una pluma de los bolsillos de su bata.

-Los reflejos del Schwein no parecen haber sufrido mucho daño-pensó en voz alta, como suele hacer-aunque su lenta reacción podría indicar otra cosa, ¿tal vez algún daño residual por parte del proceso de transferencia?

-En realidad es que me acababa de levantar…-le dije con voz plana.

-Tal vez sea un daño cerebral permanente-siguió mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus anotaciones-la posibilidad de tener que hacerle una lobotomía al Schwein es muy alta.

Su voz tomó una tonalidad más diferente al momento que sacaba más escalpelos de su bata.

En mi mano izquierda hubo otro destello y esta vez era fue el que apareció fue Peacemaker.

-Muy bien Mengele, escucha claramente-dije algo hastiado mientras le apuntaba con mis dos armas-si intentas usar tu escalpelo en mí de nuevo, te daré un disparo entre ceja y ceja.

El detuvo las notas mientras levantaba su mirada y me observaba con desdén.

-Bueno, eso concluye mi examen-dijo ignorando mi enojo y volviendo a anotar un par de cosas más-eres un bastardo con suerte.

-Dime algo que no sepa-contesté jocosamente mientras me sentaba en el borde de mi cama y devolvía mis revólveres en mi dimensión de bolsillo.

Pude ver como el idiota de Mengele suspirar con fastidio.

-Hablo muy en serio, Schwein-dijo mientras continuaba sus anotaciones-peleaste contra un dragón en un estado crítico y no solo lo neutralizaste, sino que te teletransportaste hasta Irlanda y por si fuera poco sobreviviste a la transferencia de un Sacred Gear con más fallos que las teorías de mi abuelo sobre los gemelos.

Su mirada y sonrisa temblaron un poco, y se pasó la mano por el cabello nerviosamente, como si intentara relajarse.

-Las cosas que pudieron salir mal, lo hicieron y no lo comprendo-su voz tomaba un tono levemente agudo, estaba poniéndose nervioso-los cálculos eran casi perfectos y todo se desmoronó en el momento en que ¡tú, atravesaste este portal!

Su respiración se hizo más errática y desesperada.

-¡Por tu culpa todo se salió de control!-gritó con fuerza mientras mantenía su sonrisa torcida-¡Todo porque no pudiste irte a morir tranquilo, asqueroso Schwein!

Reuniendo toda la paciencia que pude me acerqué rápidamente he hice lo más razonable del mundo.

 **SLAP**

Lo abofeteé con fuerza.

-¿Mejor?-su mirada volvió a mí y aunque llevaba un peligroso brillo en ella, paradójicamente también se veía más tranquila.

-Tch-fue su única respuesta.

Yo solo solté una risita burlona, aunque solo fue para tratar de calmar los nervios que sus palabras formaron en mí. Creo que ya es hora de terminar con estas tonterías, necesito respuestas ahora.

-¿Cómo se encuentran los demás?-pregunté.

Aquel brillo tras sus ojos parecía haberse intensificado por un segundo, pero logró reprimirlo y contestarme como siempre lo hace.

-Tú mismo tendrás que verlo, Schwein-respondió con tono desganado-pero antes, te debo llevar a otro lugar así que cámbiate de una vez.

Yo solo chasqueé los dedos, mi círculo mágico personal giró alrededor mío y en pocos segundos dejé de estar en simple rompa interior y me encontraba vestido con unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca y unos tenis, algo bastante simple.

-No te recomendaría usar tu magia por ahora-me dijo con una mueca.

-¿Qué no dijiste que me había recuperado?

-Fehler, solo dije que eras un bastardo con suerte-me corrigió Mengele mientras sacaba rápidamente sus notas-aunque parece que el fallo en tu sistema de magia está de cierta forma corregido, eso no significa que no haya algún efecto secundario.

-Lo que tú digas Josef-suspire con cansancio.

Mengele abrió la puerta y salimos del cuarto, nos vimos en rodeados por un largo pasillo de piedra y con múltiples habitaciones al final del pasillo había una puerta más grande, en cambio en el lado opuesto estaban las escaleras que daban hacia arriba.

-Bueno, vamos-dije mientras me dirigía a las escalera.

-Es por el otro lado, Schwein-me detuvo mientras apuntaba al área al fondo del pasillo.

-Creí que nos reuniríamos en la sala del trono-le dije mientras soltaba una risa confusa-ya sabes, como siempre.

Mengele tardó un rato en darme respuesta.

-Mein Führer, había pensado…-sus palabras no parecían querer salir del todo de su boca-que te gustaría verlo.

-¿Ver?-pregunté desde la escalera-¿qué quería que viera?

Sus ojos rojizos me escrutaron con tranquilidad mientras su boca se movía un poco, como si pensara en qué decirme.

-Escucha Schewein, aún si la transferencia tuvo sus, emm-se rascó la nuca mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas-digamos "complicaciones", logramos no solo cumplir el objetivo principal sino también el secundario…

Un silencio incómodo rodeo el pasillo mientras mi cerebro descifraba los que acababa de decir.

-…-

-El Sacred Gear del Führer logró anclar el alma al cuerpo, sin embargo…-no esperé a que terminará y me lancé como una bala a través del corredor-¡H-hey, espera!

Me negué a escucharlo, en ese momento mi cabeza solo veía la gran puerta al final del pasillo como la meta a alcanzar en esos momentos. Palabras del pasado resonaron vinieron a mí y lo hacían con tal eco que parecían haber sucedido en una época demasiado lejana

 _-¡S-su rostro es aterrador!_

 _-¡¿Mi rostro?!_

Recuerdo nuestro primer encuentro.

 _-¡La luz es aterradora, no quieroooooo!_

 _-¡Te dije que salieras!_

Recuerdo tus lloriqueos.

 _-¡Se-señor Will, deténgala por favor!_

 _-Nah, lo manejas muy bien_

 _-¡Señor Will, usted es malo!_

Recuerdo haberte visto entrenar.

 _-¡No quiero este poder, me aterra!_

 _-Aunque no lo creas, te comprendo_

Recuerdo que me vi cuando me contaste de tus temores.

 _-¡Voy a cumplir con las expectativas puestas en mí!_

Recuerdo tu valentía.

 _-¿Qué se supone que haces?_

 _-Lo siento señor Will, ¡pero no dejaré que toque a Rias-sama!_

Recuerdo que me hiciste frente.

 _-P-por favor, señor Will...encuéntrela por mí..._

Pero sobre todo recuerdo…tu despedida…

Y mientras veía la luz de la vida abandonar lentamente tus ojos, me pregunté si es que si yo llegaba a morir aquí, podrías perdonarme. Aun sabiendo que lo que te hice fue imperdonable.

La voz de Mengele resonaba en el pasillo tratando de decirme algo más, sin embargo estaba determinado a entrar.

Las bisagras oxidadas de la puerta soltaron un chirrido macabro, como una bóveda que fue olvidada y abierta después de años.

Y contemplé el interior…

Los pasos de Mengele sonaron tras de mí, mas no aparté la mirada del interior de la habitación, no podía hacerlo.

-Trate de decírtelo-comentó con aire tranquilo-logramos mantener su alma anclada a su cuerpo, pero cuando se descontroló la transferencia, pues creemos que un fragmento del Sacred Gear no quiso dejarlo.

Mis ojos se humedecieron, las lágrimas se deslizaron lentamente por mis ojos.

-No…-fue lo único que escapó de mis labios.

-Escucha McCarthy-el tono en la voz de Mengele era más severo-mein Führer hizo lo que pudo para mantenerlo vivo, no deberías llorar así por su trabajo.

-Cállate, por favor…-le pedí con voz temblorosa.

La gigantesca habitación frente a mí estaba un brillante cubo hecho con energía mágica, estaba rodeado por dos gigantescas bobinas de tesla que liberaban grandes cantidades eléctricas que crepitaban al cruzar el aire y todo con el fin de reforzar la cuadrada prisión y lo que contenía.

Pero, ¿qué contenía?

Era una pequeña figura de cabellera rubia, su cuerpo era cubierto por un simple vestido blanco. Sin embargo, ya no era el demonio que conocí alguna vez…

Las venas de su cuerpo centelleaban en un horrible tono púrpura, sus ojos se hallaban se habían vuelto totalmente blancos y sin rastro de esclerótica alguna y sus dedos se formaron unas grotescas garras con las que intentaba romper su cúbica cárcel.

Gritos guturales hacían eco por el pasillo mientras golpeaba salvajemente las paredes de su ahora hogar.

Mengele me sujetó con fuerza del hombro.

-Hey, debemos irnos-susurró.

Como si de un autómata se tratara, yo acaté su orden.

Mientras cerraba las puertas lo lastimeros gritos del monstruo se hicieron tenues

-Vámonos McCarthy, nos están esperando.

-Sí…-

No dejé de mirar sobre mi hombro incluso cuando subíamos la escalera de caracol hacia arriba. Quería volver a esa habitación, acercarme él y decirle…decirle…

-Lo siento, Gasper…


End file.
